


Close to Midnight

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon Armitage Hux, Huxloween 2019, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Kylo loves his new house and his new boyfriend. But he's not the only werewolf in the area. There's a group calling themselves the Knights of Ren and they're looking for Kylo.





	Close to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the Halloween fic I did last year! This also fit with the Huxloween prompt of were-animal!

Kylo ran through the forest, feeling the cold night air on his nose and ears. The rest of him wasn’t bothered by cold, as he was covered in thick fur. His senses were alert, taking notice of any potential danger or possible prey. But there was nothing in the forest. That didn’t matter to Kylo. He just wanted to run.

He felt like he could keep running forever - he’d been going all night and didn’t feel at all tired. Nothing could stop him. At least, nothing except a strange new scent on the wind. His sensitive nose quickly led him to the source of the new scent, something familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.

Soon, he came across another creature standing in his forest. His wolf senses told him the other was dangerous, very dangerous. He growled and raised himself up onto his hind legs, hoping to intimidate the threat, but the other being stood his ground. He was making noise - talking - but Kylo had no idea what it was trying to communicate. Kylo moved closer, hoping the other would soon run, but he was ready for a fight as well.

No, that was wrong. He sniffed the air again. The man was dangerous, but he was not someone he needed to fight or worry about. That familiar scent was more than just a man’s scent - it was a welcome home. He dropped down to four legs once more, eyeing the man curiously as he started to approach.

The man held his hand out and Kylo sniffed it. As expected, it was the same scent, only stronger. He couldn’t resist flicking his tongue out over the hand before rubbing his face against it. The man soon had his other hand on him, and was petting him on the back of his head.

“Good boy,” the man said. The man had a name, Kylo remembered. Hux. And Hux was very important. His scent was starting to fade, but as it did, other things started to come into focus. He remembered that he lived in a house and not the forest and that Hux was his neighbor and he had orange hair. 

He could see so many more colors and it was more than just the sunlight starting to filter into the forest. Kylo felt his body changing, just as it did every morning after the full moon. He became smaller and lost his fur and his ears moved down to the side of his head. Usually, he would transform on his own, far from the prying eyes of any humans, but this time, Hux was right there with him, holding on to him.

It was strange to be transforming in someone’s arms, but it also felt so right and it wasn’t nearly as painful as usual. When he finished, he put his arms around Hux, burying his face in his neck. His scent wasn’t nearly as strong while not in wolf form, but Kylo still enjoyed it. 

“I have something for you,” Hux said, gently pushing Kylo away. He pulled his leather bag around to the front and reached inside, bringing out a small bottle, which he handed over to Kylo. “Here. Swish this around your mouth for a bit.”

Kylo did as told, not thinking much about it, but as soon as he put the liquid in his mouth, he almost spit it out immediately. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t vodka. Cheap vodka, too. It was rather vile, but Kylo followed Hux’s instructions and swished it around before he spit it out. He opened his mouth to ask what that had been about, but before he could ask, Hux stick something inside his mouth. It only took a few seconds for Kylo to realize it was a mint.

“Who knows what strange things you might have put in your mouth as a werewolf,” Hux said, wrapping his arms around his neck. He pulled him close and kissed him. At first, he just barely brushed their lips together, but then he pushed Kylo against a tree as the kiss grew deeper. It was then that Kylo remembered that he was naked, but he had other things to worry about first. Like kissing Hux some more.

When Hux finally pulled away from him, Kylo whined at the loss. He also finally realized just how cold it was in the early morning with no clothes on. He tried to pull Hux back to him but Hux didn’t let him. He reached into his bag again and pulled out a bathrobe.

Kylo quickly put it on and then Hux handed him some slippers, which Kylo was grateful for. As soon as he had the slippers on, he realized just how cold his feet were. It wouldn’t have been the first time he would have had to walk barefoot through a forest, but he was glad Hux thought of it.

“Come on,” Hux said, taking Kylo’s arm. “Let’s get you home.”

Hux held his arm as they walked back to Kylo’s house, and Kylo did his best to try to cuddle up to Hux as best he could while they walked. Hux had promised to make him breakfast, just like he had for the last full moon. It had been a very pleasant surprise to find out his neighbor was a demon and knew all about werewolves, including just how to take care of one after the full moon.

As they approached the house, Kylo sniffed the air. His nose wasn’t anywhere near as good as it was as a wolf, but he could still smell something different. When they got to the back door, Kylo immediately saw why - there was a man standing there, watching them. Waiting for them, perhaps?

Kylo didn’t know how someone would have known to wait for them in the early morning and at his back door. Perhaps it was another werewolf? Hux had told him that there were other non-humans in the neighborhood, but if there were other werewolves, he should have seen them in the forest. Whoever the strange man was, Kylo didn’t like him.

He pressed himself closer to Hux, partially because he wanted to hide behind him, but also because he wanted to be able to protect him. Kylo wasn’t entirely certain about the extent of Hux’s abilities, but he was fairly certain that he could take care of himself. That didn’t change Kylo’s desire to keep him safe.

“It’s okay,” Hux whispered in his ear right before he gave him a quick kiss. “It’s just Mitaka.”

Kylo was about to ask who that was, but he remembered Hux had mentioned him before. He was one of the other supernatural beings living in the neighborhood. He’d talked about the others, but he’d never mentioned what they were. 

“What are you doing here, Mitaka?” Hux asked as they approached.

“Um,” Mitaka looked between the two of them, his gaze settling on Kylo. “I wanted to warn him.”

Kylo growled at him and the man seemed to flinch. Maybe that wasn’t some kind of threat. Hux stroked his hand with his thumb, and Kylo calmed.

“And you thought this was the most appropriate time?” Hux asked.

“Well, I wasn’t sure when else I’d have a chance to see him. You’re keeping him to yourself.”

Kylo glanced at Hux, wondering what that was supposed to mean. Was he preventing Kylo from interacting with the others? Now that he thought about it, it was a bit strange that he hadn’t met any of the other neighbors. But why would Hux do that? And what kind of warning did Mitaka have for him?

“We’re a little busy,” Hux said. “Say what you came to say.”

“There’s other werewolves in the area. They call themselves the Knights of Ren. I don’t know if they’re enemies of yours, but just thought I’d let you know.”

With that, Mitaka left, giving them a wide berth as he walked past them. Kylo watched him leave, not sure what to make of his warning. He didn’t know any other werewolves - the only one he had known about, he’d killed. Maybe Snoke had werewolf friends and they were out looking for revenge.

Hux gently pulled on his arm and pulled him inside, having him sit down at his kitchen table. He then brought him a plate of French toast, sausage and eggs. Kylo immediately started shoving food in his face. He could definitely get used to Hux making breakfast for him after each full moon. Normally, he just ate as much junk food as he could. But real food was so much better.

“So,” Hux said once Kylo had started to slow down a bit. “Knights of Ren. Are these friends of yours?”

“Never heard of them,” Kylo said with a shrug. He didn’t really want to think about Mitaka’s warning. He’d really been looking forward to eating breakfast and then cuddling with Hux. He didn’t really want to talk.

“Sounds like they might know you,” Hux said. “Why else would they be using your name?”

“I don’t know. Who is Mitaka anyway? Does he actually know anything?”

“He’s a witch. The witch.”

Kylo paused, looking up from his food. Hux had mentioned the neighborhood witch before, the one responsible for him having his house in the first place. It was thanks to a spell that humans in the neighborhood were moving out and that only the supernatural were moving in. But the man waiting outside his door was not how he imagined the witch would look like. Of course, he never would have imagined a demon looking like Hux either.

“So he knows what he’s talking about?”

“I wouldn’t go as far to say that,” Hux said. “But if says there’s other werewolves around, then there are. He keeps tabs on these things. The question is, what do we do about these wolves? You’re sure you have no idea who they are?”

Kylo shook his head as he finished off the last of his breakfast. “The only other werewolf I knew was Snoke. Maybe they’re friends of his? He never introduced me to any others. I don’t know if he knew anyone else.”

“Most do tend to run in packs,” Hux said. He picked up his plate and soon returned with a second helping. “If they’re his pack, it’s a little strange they’d be naming themselves after you.”

“So what do we do?” Kylo asked. He had felt satisfied after his first plate, but with more food in front of him, he suddenly felt hungry again. He had no idea how he’d managed his transformations without Hux.

“You are going to finish eating and then go take a nap.”

“But what about -”

“You’re not going to worry about them,” Hux said. “You’re going to stay here and I’ll deal with these wolves.”

“But -”

“No.” Hux’s tone left no room for argument. “I can deal with a few wolves. This is the best possible time of the month to deal with your kind. They’ll be tired and with any luck, they’ll tell me what I want to know just to get rid of me.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Kylo mumbled as he continued to eat. 

“That’s sweet,” Hux said, smiling. “But I’ve dealt with things worse than a few werewolves before. I’ll be back before you wake up.”

Kylo still didn’t like it, but he knew Hux wouldn’t listen to arguments. And he was right - he could probably handle a few werewolves, especially if they were still tired from the full moon. Kylo certainly was too tired to want to do much.

When he finished his second serving of breakfast, Hux walked with him to his bedroom and even tucked him into bed. As much as he wanted to ask Hux not to leave right away and to hold onto him for as long as possible, he was too tired to even keep his eyes open and almost as soon as the blankets were pulled over him, he was asleep.

***

Kylo could smell Hux even before he was fully awake and he snuggled in closer to the scent. As he slowly became more alert, he realized that it wasn’t just a scent - Hux was there in his bed. He threw an arm around him and held him close. It was then that he remembered that Hux had planned on leaving after he’d fallen asleep.

“Hux?” Kylo called as he sat up, looking for his phone so he could see what time it was. It was almost noon. Would that have given Hux enough time to find the other werewolves, deal with them and come back? Maybe he’d decided not to go.

“Have a nice nap?” Hux reached out and brushed a hand down his arm.

“Did you… did you go?”

“I did.”

“And?”

Hux didn’t answer, he just pulled Kylo back down onto the bed and gave him a kiss. Kylo couldn’t really complain and when Hux rolled on top of him, it was almost enough to make him forget about the very serious conversation they needed to have.

“What happened?” he finally asked, gently pushing Hux away.

Hux sat up, but remained on top of him, smiling down at him. “They were… an interesting group. Probably not a threat to us, but they are very interested in you.”

“Me? Why?”

“As I suspected, it was Snoke’s pack. Of sorts. They’d all been turned by him, but like you, it hadn’t exactly been their choice. They make you sound like some kind of hero for killing him. They’ve been looking for you because they want you to be their leader.”

“What?” That had not been at all what he’d expected. He had no idea that Snoke had turned others, although really, that wasn’t all that surprising. What did come as a surprise was the fact that the others - who he’d never met - wanted him to be their leader.

“They could be lying in hopes they can get closer to you so they can take their revenge. But they had no idea that I’m your boyfriend. I just told them I knew where you lived and implied I didn’t like you all that much. So I don’t see why they’d lie. Still. It is possible. It’s up to you whether or not you want to meet them.”

“Meet them?”

“Of course they want to meet you. How are you supposed to lead them if you don’t meet them?”

“But I don’t… I can’t. How can I lead them? I don’t know how.” There were many things he didn’t know about werewolves. He couldn’t possibly be a leader.

“I don’t think they’re looking for much,” Hux said. “But if you’re not interested, we can make sure they never bother you.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Everytime it felt like he had life as a werewolf figured out, something happened to make him realize he had no idea what he was doing. He looked up at Hux, hoping he could tell him.

“It’s okay,” Hux said, leaning down to give him a kiss. “You don’t have to make a decision now. Take as much time as you need.”

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, glad that he didn’t need to worry about the others for the moment. He had no idea how he got so lucky as to meet Hux. Even if things were starting to feel out of control, having Hux made it all better. Kylo knew he could rely on Hux to be there and help him through things.

“You know what I really need right now?” Kylo asked, a smile creeping on his lips.

“You’re so needy,” Hux said. Even as he said that, he was already starting to remove his clothes. Kylo grinned and he quickly pulled off his bathrobe, wanting to be ready for Hux.

Hux, of course, gave him exactly what he needed and then helped him clean himself up. He’d never felt better after a full moon, but then, it was also the first time he’d had good food, a nap, sex, and someone to take care of him. The last time, Hux had ensured he had the first two, but they had only just met.

“I think I should meet them,” Kylo said as he was getting dressed for the first time that day.

“You don’t have to.”

“I know. But…” He shrugged, not sure how to explain to Hux. “If they really were turned by Snoke and they hated him too. They’re like family, right? I guess I just want to see what they’re like?”

“We’ll make it happen.”

***

It took a week to make the arrangements, but finally, the day had arrived. Kylo was nervous, as he’d never met another werewolf besides Snoke. Hux reminded him that besides a little bit of transformation every month, werewolves were just normal people and that he had nothing to worry about. But Kylo had never been good at meeting new people. 

At least he would have Hux with him. And the witch. Mitaka. Hux had decided that wasn’t enough backup, so he’d also enlisted another neighbor, Phasma, who Hux had said was a dragon. Kylo didn’t think she looked like a dragon, but she was very tall and Kylo thought that she could probably take him out in a fight.

They went to a park that wasn’t too close to their neighborhood. Fortunately, it was a chilly enough day that there was no one else around. Kylo didn’t really get cold, so he was only wearing a hoodie. Hux simply wore long sleeves and Phasma was wearing shorts and a tank top, so Kylo assumed cold didn’t bother dragons either. Mitaka, on the other hand, was wearing a very thick coat more suited for the dead of winter rather than a chilly fall morning.

The plan was to arrive early so they could ensure the other werewolves weren’t planning a trap, but shortly after they arrived, another vehicle pulled up. It was not a very large car, yet six full grown adults came climbing out of it. Kylo couldn’t help but think of clowns.

“Is that them?” he asked Hux, since he was the only one who knew what they looked like and Kylo had no idea how to recognize another werewolf.

“It is,” Hux said.

The group approached, but stopped a safe distance away. Kylo may not have realized how to recognize a werewolf, but they seemed to know, as they were all focused on him. He really didn’t like them looking at him like that and he was tempted to walk away, but then one of them stepped a little closer.

“Kylo Ren?” She - or they, Kylo wasn’t entirely sure - asked, sounding unsure themself. “I’m Spari Ren.”

“Ren?” He knew they were calling themselves Knights of Ren, but he didn’t realize they were using it as their name too. 

“We’re your pack,” they said, glancing at the others. “Your true pack.”

“They’re not…” Kylo was going to explain that the others weren’t his pack and he didn’t even really know two of them, but that wasn’t relevant. “I don’t know what you want from me.”

“You killed Snoke. We want you to take his place.”

Kylo shook his head. He didn’t want to be anything like Snoke. The last thing he wanted was to take his place. Whatever that meant. “I can’t,” Kylo said, scooting closer to Hux. “I have everything I want already.” 

Hux took a hold of Kylo’s hand, which made him feel better, but the other werewolves clearly didn’t like it - he could hear them growling. He didn’t want to let go of Hux, but he also didn’t want the others to be angry. Some part of him had actually hoped he might have werewolf friends.

“You’d give up your pack for them?” Spari spat at him. “They’re not even your kind!”

“He’s made his choice,” Hux said, pulling Kylo closer to him. “He doesn’t want you in his life.”

“That’s not -” Kylo started to clarify, but one of the Knights came charging forward, only to be intercepted by Phasma, who threw the werewolf to the ground.

“We’ll fight you for him,” Spari said. “Winning pack gets Kylo.”

“Wait,” Kylo said, wanting to stop them before things got out of hand, but it was already too late. The other werewolves sprung forward and Hux pushed Kylo behind him. 

Three of the wolves were facing off against Phasma, two against Mitaka, and Spari was fighting Hux. Kylo knew werewolves weren’t particularly dangerous so far from a full moon, but he didn’t like the thought of Hux getting hurt. Especially not because of him. He grabbed Spari from behind, pulling them away from Hux.

“What are you doing?” they growled. “You’re supposed to stay out of this.”

“Yes, Kylo,” Hux agreed. “I really think I can handle one little wolf.” 

Kylo turned to look at Hux and was shocked by his appearance. He’d seen his horns before and he’d mentioned that he had wings, but Kylo had never seen them. He’d imagined that Hux had something like bat wings, but like many other things, he was wrong about that. At first, it looked like his entire back was on fire, and it was only when the flames move out that Kylo realized that they were his wings.

It seemed to catch the attention of all the Knights as well, because they suddenly backed off. Kylo could see that many of them were injured, one bad enough that he was being half carried by another.

“I should have known you were a demon,” Spari said to Hux. “Kylo, I know Snoke was never big on teaching us anything, but demons are bad news. He’s using you. He’ll hurt you.”

“No,” Kylo said. “I love him.”

“Kylo -” Hux stretched out his wings, and that silenced Spari for a moment. “If you ever need us, we’ll find you.”

The werewolves took off and Kylo fell into Hux’s arms, glad that was finally over with. It hadn’t gone at all as planned, but clearly, the Knights were wanting a fight. But then, perhaps so was Hux. He hadn’t given Kylo a chance to try to diffuse the situation. 

“I like them,” Phasma said. “We should do this again. I didn’t have a chance to transform.”

“Maybe Mitaka can find an empty house for them and you can fight every week,” Hux suggested. 

“One werewolf is plenty,” Mitaka said. 

“Can we go home?” Kylo asked. He wanted to crawl in bed and sleep for the rest of the day. 

By the time they got back home, Kylo couldn’t help but think about Spari’s words and how upset they seemed to see that Hux was a demon. And Hux hadn’t let them explain any further. It really made Kylo wonder if there was some other reason that Hux was with him.

“You’re quieter than usual,” Hux said as he walked Kylo into his bedroom.

“Why’d they think you’re using me?” Kylo asked as he sat down on his bed. Hux sat next to him, but didn’t touch him.

“Because I am.”

“What?” Kylo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He started to stand up, but Hux pulled him back down.

“It’s a demon thing,” he started to explain and Kylo couldn’t help but listen. Hux had taught him a lot about werewolves, but never said much about demons. “We’re not from around here. Staying too long does strange things to us. Every now and then, we’ve got to go back home and recharge. But coming back can be difficult. We need some kind of attachment here in order to find our way back.”

“So you just want me so you don’t get lost?” Kylo should have known that no one would have truly cared about him. He should have been suspicious as soon as Hux was overly friendly with him.

“You also help strengthen my magic. But that’s not all this is about.” Hux kissed him on the cheek. “Initially, yes. I thought you would be a good choice as an anchor and that’s why I was so forward. But the more I got to know you, the more I realized I do actually care for you. I love you, Kylo.”

Kylo didn’t know what to think. He had no idea if Hux would lie about his feelings. Before he could think too much about it, Hux pulled him into his arms. Maybe Hux was telling the truth, or maybe he wasn’t. Kylo didn’t know what to believe, but he did know that nothing felt better than being in Hux’s arms. As long as Hux took care of him, Kylo really didn’t care about his other motivations.

***

“It’s going to be just like any other full moon,” Kylo said, struggling to speak between Hux’s kisses. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“It will not be like any other,” Hux said, face pressed up against his neck. “You’ve never been with other werewolves before and I don’t like the idea of you out there alone with them.”

“Why do I suspect I won’t be alone?” Kylo asked.

“Because you won’t be.”

Kylo smiled, glad that Hux was so determined to look out for him, but he really didn’t think he needed it. After the first disastrous meeting, Kylo had met with the Knights a few more times, wanting to actually talk instead of fight. As much as he didn’t want to be their leader, he did want to know more about the others.

They insisted that he was their pack leader, but as long as they only referred to him as such and he didn’t have any actual responsibilities, Kylo could handle that. But there was one very important thing that packs needed to do together, and that was difficult to arrange. But they finally agreed that for the January full moon, they would all be together. As a pack.

It was nearly nightfall and Kylo knew his transformation would begin soon. He’d already removed his shirt and wore sweatpants that would be easy to remove as the process started. But getting Hux off of him might prove to be more difficult.

“Hux,” Kylo said, feeling his muscles start to twitch. “It’s happening.”

“One more kiss,” he said as he proceeded to kiss him several more times. By the time he stopped and finally moved away, Kylo’s transformation had fully started.

“I love you,” Hux said just as the transformation finished. Kylo would have smiled if he could have, but instead, he settled for rubbing his face against Hux.

There was a howl in the distance and Kylo couldn’t help but respond with a howl of his own and then he charged off into the forest, excited to find his pack. They were out there, waiting for him. But the still human part of his brain knew that someone even better would be waiting for him in the morning.


End file.
